From Europe With Love
The Model UN Team's visit to Europe continues, and Howard tries his best to avoid the crazy Norwegian girl Astrid, who is determined to make him fall in love with her! Plot The last episode left off with Astrid somehow finding Howard in his room after he faught with Linda over the phone. Astrid told him him that he should expect that from her and she invites him for cofee. When there, Astrid comments that she is attratced to him for his angry spirit and Howard tells her that it's about a girl. Astrid then asks what she did to him. He tells her that she's messing around with another guy. Astrid tells him that something like that happened with her and she knows exactally how he feels. She starts to tell him about a guy named Bjorn. Just then a waiter intterupts asking for the bill and she angrily throws her credit card at him. Astrid then continued the story telling Howard that their love was like no other until she saw arm locked with a girl named Ingrid Gaardsaard. The waiter then intterupts again saying that the credit card is under the name "Darren Yamaguchi" which is likely not her. Astrid then asks Howard how good he is at sprinting and before he can answer she throws her cup of cofee in the waiter's face. They run out out of there until they reach a small city park. Astrid appreicated the thrill of running away and it got Howard to ask what's wrong with her and if she ussually behaves this way. Astrid tells him that the waiter had no respect for her story. Howard told her that's not how normal people act and Astrid told him that normal people also don't "make kissings" in a public park. Howard then knew he needed to get out of there. He told her that they don't know each-other well enough, but Astrid told him that she pratically told him her whole life story. Howard then suggests for them to go swimming and she takes that as "dipping some skinnines". She then dives into the pond and asks Howard if he's coming in. He then asks for a minute and goes off running. Back in the room, Hector comes in and Howard tells him to lock the door, close the blinds, since they're a crazy girl out there. Howard tells him what happened and Hector got mad that it seemed like everyone is hooking up expcept for him. Hector brings up that these girls must be in a different culture or something. Howard couldn't agree more! Two days later the group headed to Spain and they began with a beach trip. In the girls room Dinah waited for Brendan and Kat to leave. They couldn't stop making out leaving Dinah in a terrible delemma since she was about to ask Brendan out before Kat did. Ms. Prez then walked in asking if she knew where Amanda was since her dad called asking about a 400 pound bear. When asked Dinah told her teacher that she's not planning on going to the beach, but Prez told her it was required. But more importantly, Ms. Prez asks why she wouldn't want to go to the beach. Dinah tells her about her situation with Brendan and Ms. Prez surpsingly went through the same thing when she was a senior in college and she was devistated since the guy she liked didn't like her back. She got deppressed, wrote terrible poetry and made ghastly music videos to a band called "The Kure" who Dinah liked as well. Ms. Prez told her that she regrets mopping around when she couldn've done more and since Dinah has an oppritunity to go to Europe she should take it. Dinah was convinced and said she would go to the beach. At the beach Amanda was arguing with a person who worked at the cafe since he told her that they didn't have burridos there. Dinah then came in and ordered something for them that was similar but just had a different name, and it tasted excellent. After they were done, Dinah's mood got much happier and Amanda suggested for them to check out the spanish beach studs. At the other end, Hector asked for Howard to once again be his wingman but he wasn't in the mood. Hector told him that he would feel the same way if he was him due to Linda hanging out with Kenji but they're on the other side of the Atlantic while he's with an old friend at a beautiful beach. Howard didn't trust their ability to pick up girls here since all the other tries they had resulted badly. Hector however thought he knew what to do differently this time. He thought that Howard should go up to the girl and be all obnoxious and rude and Hector can look good in comparisson. Howard goes up to her and succesful asks her out. She agrees since he's being funny and she likes that. Hector then came up and asked if he's bothering her and she tells him that they were actually having a good time. Hector tells Howard to leave the lady alone but the spanish girl tells him that the man has been charming and barbarian. Howard then didn't know to do so he told Hector that he had no idea what was going on but the lady figured out they knew each-other and told Howard that next time he should leave his onbnoxious friend at home. She stormed off and Hector got mad since Howard tried his hardest to fail but still got a date. Hector then says that they still have one more stop and if he can't get a girl there he might as well jump off a bridge. That night at the girls get ready to go out. Kat tells the girls that she's so excited to go out with Brendan and ran off to see what he's wearing. When she leaves Amanda was confused on how Kat beat her to it since Dinah's fifty times cuter. Dinah then asks how she should look if she's going to the club and Amanda says she's perfect except for her hair, white makeup, shirt, and pants. Amanda suggests a makeover and Dinah says that she'd rather not, so she should be herself. At the club Dinah notices how out of place she feels and suddenly Brendan comes feeling the same way. Kat then comes up, angry that he was talking to Dinah and even though he's not into dancing she grabs his hand and they go. Then a french man named Jena-Claude comes up and compiments Dinah, saying she looks like anything he's ever seen. Dinah thought he looked cute but he was at least 35. She poliety rejects him when he asks for her to dance, and then suddenly his girlfriend came up mad at him for bothering that "poor girl". The women was mad that he was doing that to an american teenager and that he told her that he was supposed to be working late. He then tells her that she said she was going to a book club. They then call each-other un heard of insults. Dinah then heads outside. Meanwhile Hector told Howard that this was a disater since he couldn't pick up any girls. Howard angered Hector by suggested that maybe the problem is really him, and Hector left. Just then Astrid graps Howard's shoulders. Howard was shocked to see her and she told him about how good she can hunt people like him. She then told him that when he left her all alone, she just wanted to kiss him even more. She then asks for him to dance with her and he agrees still feeling angry about Linda. When dancing, Astird asks if he's taking it seriously and he tries to keep a staright face. She asks him if he loves her and he lies saying he does and giving weird comppasions that she would understand. Then Howard suggets if they should dance by the exit so they can sneak out and "make kissings". Hector then intterupts telling them that they're are cops waiting outside because of throwing cofee in someone's face. Astrid tells Howard that she would handle it herself and runs off. Hector then tells him that he owes him one and Howard runs out to the parking lot where Dinah is. Howard approches her and Dinah suggests that the club isn't his scene either. Howard told her that the only girl he wants to dance with is back at Centerscore. Dinah tells him she knows its Linda and when Howard asks how, she tells him she talked to him. Howard then asked what she said and that she proabaly doesn't like him, and told her about their fight on the phone. She tells him that he needs to understand that although Linda likes Kenji, she likes him as well, but she warns him that it won't last forever, and he needs to act. Howard then goes an immedietaly calls her. Dinah then thinks to herself that she should follow her own advice and start just focusing on the postives. She then sees an older man who asks if she knows where the "Withered Rose" poetry club is. Dinah tells him she's not sure but has a map in her bag, but then realizes he is the lead singer of "The Kure" Brobert Smythe! He asks if she's a fan, and she says that's her favorite band. She then asks him if he's performing and he tells her that he's going to be having an open mic poetry sesion off his auto-biography "Black Tears On Wet Asphalt". He then invites her to go and offers a backstage pass as well. In the hotel room, Howard calls Linda, and she tells him that she's been trying to reach him all day. He starts to appologize but Linda intterupts saying that he had a reason for being mad. She told him that she's sorry for not keeping in better touch since she knew he was worried about her. But she was afriad since she couldn't bare the fact that everybody would have fun without her. Howard tells her that she's wrong since he actually spent the whole time wishing she were here. She then asked if they're okay and he told her that once she hears about all the stuff from the trip, she'd be glad that she didn't come! Howard then began to tell her about all the things that happened in Europe. Meanwhile in the girl's room, Amanda couldn't believe that the blonde girl (Astrid) attacked him like she did, but Hector was just glad the bouncers took her away. Amanda was upset that they closed the club down since she couldn't even make out with any guys throughout the whole trip. Hector felt the same exact way, and every girl turned him down. Then they both stared at each-other and maked out! Bonus Scene Dinah read out her lines at the poetry club and Hector, Amanda, as well as Brobert Smythe loved it. Meanwhile at the Eiffle Tower, Brendan wanted to climb to the top of the amazing landscape, but Kat just wanted to cuddle underneath it. Kat asks him if he still likes her and suggests that he's going to dump her. The episode ended with Brendan thinking to himself how hard relationships could be. Characters *Howard *Dinah *Hector *Amanda *Brendan *Kat *Linda *Kenji *Ms. Prez *Astrid *Man *Women *Waiter *Spanish Girl *Brobert Smythe Walkthrough Enjoy your bonus scene! Video Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Year 2